


Lovebites

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Purgatory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: During his time in Purgatory, Dean befriends Benny, a vamp who vows to protect him as long as they work together to escape with Cas. Things between them just keep getting better, and Dean finds new ways of being a sub for his two new partners whilst trying to survive the deadly lifestyle around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin/gifts).



> Here's a new part!  
> It's the last I really got planned, so if anybody wants anything more, just let me know and I'll get back to you!
> 
> Also, thanks to Erin who asked for this ship since it's kinda underrated. Hope you like this!

There is never a moment where Dean can stand still and take a deep breath. Right behind him will be another monster, another creature desperate to sink its fangs or claws into him and rip him apart from the inside out.

He’s lost track of how long he’s been trapped in Purgatory. The cycle of night and day is still the same, letting Dean know that he survived another day without dying.

He’s getting better at this. At first, Dean had stumbled around, lost and confused and in need of help, but after all he realised no one would help him. This was where monsters went when they died, and oh boy, were they eager to hunt those who’d sunk blades into them.   
Finding weapons had been tough. The first thing Dean had used was a thick branch, which he managed to swing hard enough to knock out the werewolf chasing him down through the endless forest. It had carried a crudely made blade, black and jagged and effective.   
Dean had a pretty good arsenal on him now. Two short knives tied to his old belt, a long blade constantly in his hand that never left his side even whilst he slept, and several stashes around Purgatory which he’d managed to keep hidden.

Dean tried for so long to find Castiel on his own. He killed and killed, hoping to stumble upon someone who’d seen the angel, and that how he met _him_.   
The sassy vampire with the southern drawl.  
He introduced himself as Benny Lafitte, and he mostly kept to himself. During the day he acted as backup for Dean, watching the hunter’s back and receiving the same from Dean, who vowed to protect the vamp.

They had a deal. Benny would show him the way out of Purgatory if Dean smuggled his soul out. It was a fair trade and Dean was too desperate to say no, to think on his old morals that screamed not to trust the vamp. Though after all Dean had done, he was sure adding one more monster to the world wouldn’t make it any worse. He did just get rid of Leviathans. One vamp couldn’t hurt. Plus Benny was actually good company to have around.  
His constant focus on everything was hard to break, but he always had time to chat with Dean. It was his rather neutral, almost positive attitude that gave Dean hope. The hunter was able to laugh at his jokes and share stories about his past, about Sammy and how they’d started hunting. He kept some stuff private, like his relationship to Lucifer and his own brother. Benny didn’t need to know that.  
But he was open about everything else, even who he preferred to share a bed with. So it wasn’t much of a surprise that the next night, when they camped by a small clearing, that Benny laid down beside Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

The pitiful fire crackled and wheezed, not providing much warmth and cast deep shadows across the two men’s features.  
There was no need to eat or drink in Purgatory, so Dean had no qualms being so close to the vamp, not fearing that his throat would be torn out during the night.

Benny was sat cross-legged on the opposite side of the fire, poking it lazily with a thin stick, a bored expression on his face. Despite his expression, Dean knew he was ready for a fight, shoulders tense and hand gripping his own blade tightly. Just like Dean he never let it out of sight.

Today had been rather peaceful. The lack of threats had put the two on edge, especially since they’d created a small beacon of light for anyone to find and track them. But it was cold. There was no breeze tonight though and the trees stayed silent, unlike their usual loud rustling.

  
“Right, I’m going to sleep.” Dean concluded, stamping the fire out with his muddy boot, not bothering to ask the vamp if he needed to keep warm. The fire was for Dean, because he was human and still very much alive unlike everything here. That was the reason there was an escape route in the first place.

Benny nodded, surveying their small area beside a great oak tree, and heaved himself from the ground, joints popping as he stretched with a groan. He watched the hunter lay on his side, pillowing his head using a folded arm and sigh deeply, trying to get some shut-eye before the dawn rose.

The wind suddenly picked up and Dean visibly shivered, curling in on himself to keep warm. The cold went straight against the hunter’s back and Benny didn’t hesitate to lie down beside him.  
Dean tensed for a moment, not used to having anyone so close to him anymore, and usually, the vamp kept awake, not needing to sleep unlike Dean, who still needed rest every once in a while.

Benny shuffled closer, taking the brunt of the icy wind and sheltering Dean with his large form. He was roughly the same height as the human, but had more muscle mass from his time spent on ships. Dean stopped shivering after a while, falling into a light slumber that any noise would have woken him from.

The night passed by quietly. Nothing roamed their area and Dean managed to get a full night’s sleep for the first time in a long while. With Benny, he could let his guard down and take a breather.  
At some point, Dean turned in his sleep, facing the vamp and pressing his face into the faded fabric of Benny’s jacket. He said nothing, even letting Dean wrapped an arm around his chest whilst he slept.   
From what Dean had told him, he’d had loving partners and he craved any kind of touch, even a friendly pat on the back. Benny still remembered how relaxed Dean had become under his hand. It felt strange. Having no one to keep him company for a long time, Benny lost touch with how it felt to be held, so he couldn’t help himself when Dean was just there, ripe for the taking.  
He waited an hour or so before sneaking his arm under Dean’s head and somewhat scooping him up until the hunter was partly laying on him, legs tangled together and arm tightly wrapped around Benny as though he feared letting go.

  
The next morning, Dean woke up with his face buried in dark blue material that swapped between faded softness and coarse wool. He sighed, breathing in a strong scent of nature that he’d come to associate with Purgatory.   
It took him some time before he fully opened his eyes, blinking away sleep and yawning as the dawn started to rise in the distance. His legs felt heavy as though something was weighing them down and dean realised with a startled, muffled yelp that he was on top of Benny.

The vamp chuckled at his companion’s reaction, the vibrations rippling through Dean’s head where he was resting it over Benny’s heart. He’d never slept close to the other but this was just crossing some sort of line, right?

Anticipating to be shoved off, Dean barely registered the hand reaching up to ruffle through his hair. The hunter startled for a second before he melted into the warm touch, letting Benny play with the short strands.  
As much as he enjoyed his friend’s antics, he did think of Benny as a friend these days, they had to move before something caught their scent.

With a lack of enthusiasm, Dean rolled off Benny and stood up, grabbing his blade and flexing his fingers around the cloth-wrapped handle. The vamp followed and soon they were moving through the forest.  
  


* * *

 

 

During midday Dean and Benny accidentally stumbled upon a group of monsters, most likely searching for them.

Benny was the first to stop them, hearing their footsteps several hundreds of feet away. He spun, pinning Dean to a nearby tree and placing his hand over the hunter’s mouth before he could protest.  
They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Benny’s body was pressed against Dean’s, chest to chest, and the hunter wanted to push him away because it had been so long since someone had been so close to him, and his body was starting to react to the intimate touch.

Benny refused to budge, only sending Dean a glare once to keep him effectively still until the creatures moved on. They were about five miles away before Benny removed his hand, letting Dean take a deep, shaky breath.

“They gone?” Dean asked, already knowing that if danger was still nearby, Benny would not have let him go. Except the vamp was still pushing him back into the tree.  
“You can let me go now.” Dean insisted. His erection was pressing hard into the zipper of his jeans, digging slightly into the cold metal and the hunter wanted nothing more than to just walk away and ignore it, but the vamp seemingly had other plans.

Benny gave him a knowing smirk, dropping his free hand to hold Dean’s hip, and started to grind against the hunter, drawing a low breathy moan. He could feel the outline of Dean’s cock along his thigh and Benny wanted to give Dean something back for letting him hold the hunter last night.

He shifted his leg, pushing Dean’s apart so that he could place his thigh between them. Dean wasn’t struggling away, instead he seemed torn choosing either his greatly needed pleasure or walking away but the steady weight of Benny’s body against his was too much for him to resist.

Dean let himself rut and grind against Benny, rubbing himself along the rough material of his own jeans and moaning softly at the almost painful friction it brought. What he really wanted was to take his cock in hand and jerk off but he couldn’t do that with the vamp standing so close, nor could he even begin to imagine the disgust Benny would have if he tried that. So he kept using the vamp’s leg to get off, already close from the lack of touch he’d received there. But the vamp had other ideas.

His hand moved down to fumble with Dean’s belt, not bothering to slide it through the loops, and unzipped his jeans. Dean gasped sharply when he felt Benny’s fingers close over his cock, taking it out from the confines of his boxers and jerking him off in a tight fist.

Benny smirked at him, enjoying how wide Dean’s eyes got and how pretty they were when darkened with need. He leaned down to kiss the hunter’s jaw, making him stutter in his thrusts up into the fist before Dean carried on, letting Benny suck dark bruises into his neck.  
He tilted his head to the side, letting Benny had more room to mark him. God, did he miss being marked and treated like a pet. He missed Sam and Luc so much but he would find his way back to them.

He was getting closer and closer, and he knew he had to hurry things along, so Dean focused on the way Benny’s tongue traced the shell of his ear and the way he tugged at his lobe sharply. The hand on his cock felt so good and warm and Dean couldn’t help but fuck up into it, smudging precum over the head of his cock when Benny dragged his thumb across it.  
The hunter felt pretty bold, especially with Benny initiating this, so he nudged at the vamp’s stubbled cheek until Benny got the hint to move his head away. Only Dean had other plans, and his lips latched onto Benny’s, kissing him heatedly.  
The vamp groaned at the sudden touch, and deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue across Dean’s bottom lip until the hunter parted his lips. They moaned against each other, swallowing the sounds and Dean’s only warning was a hitched breath followed by a deep groan, almost turning into a growl.

He came hard in Benny’s hand, coating it with thick ropes of cum. His hips rolled upwards a few more times, prolonging the pleasure before he slumped back against the tree, lazily kissing Benny. The vamp let him regain his composure before he held up a sticky hand for Dean to clean up.  
The hunter licked the digits, sucking them into his wet mouth, and watching with amusement as Benny’s eyes sharpened and he could only smirk victoriously at the vamp.

The hand was drawn away and Dean found himself being shoved onto his knees without a moment’s notice. He glanced up uncertainly, finding Benny gazing down at him expectedly. He didn’t have to say a word for Dean to understand what he wanted.

With nervous movements, he undid Benny’s belt and took out his heavy cock. Dean gave the slit a lick, earning himself a hand gripping tightly at his hair. He licked at the length from base to tip, kissing it and lavishing it with his clever tongue.  
They did have to hurry up though, having stayed in one place too long.  
He took Benny’s cock into his warm, wet mouth, letting it sit heavily on his tongue before bobbing his head. The vamp held still, not wanting to make Dean gag, and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his arm as he leaned forward on the tree.

He was already very close from watching Dean climax, pure bliss overcoming his handsome features, and he kept replaying the scene in his head, thoroughly enjoying the soft tongue working along the underside of his cock and the inviting mouth eagerly swallowing him down.  
He came with a muffled groan, biting at his own arm to stop making too much noise, and saw Dean obediently suck him off until he pulled away as the sensations got too much. The hunter happily swallowed his release, revealing his tongue to show that and Benny really wanted to know if Dean had been a sub before, because he really acted like one.

He lovingly ruffled Dean’s hair and tucked himself away, letting the hunter do the same before they were moving on and walking away further into the forest in search of Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes an appearance and is very jealous of Dean and Benny's relationship.

It seemed like Benny had re-awoken something within the hunter that had been buried under the stress and fear that came with their ruthless environment. Dean longed for touch, having been deprived for so long whilst he’d wandered alone, and now he had someone to keep him warm at night and watch over him during the day.

Whenever they had time to take a break, and that rarely happened, the two friends would find some place quiet and share each other’s warmth and touch. Dean still managed to keep some sort of control during their sessions, but the vamp knew how Dean loved a firm hand and strong grip, and Benny was happy to overpower him any time.  
His true love, Andrea, had been gentle and a calm, reassuring presence beside him, and Dean was almost that. Sure, he was crude and could easily get on his nerves with his stupid, unremarkable comments, but the hunter was still with him and looked to him as a form of safety and even a friend despite the fact that if they’d been topside, Dean wouldn’t have hesitated to chop his head off.  
Given that fact, Benny couldn’t help but grin to himself, watching Dean walk ahead of him with a slight limp but still so aware and dangerous. Dean was and always will be a killer, but that didn’t stop Benny from wanting to be close to him. When they’d get out, Benny was certain he’d really give Dean what he wanted, instead of trying to rush things before a monster found them.   
Yeah, he’d make the hunter feel loved and treasured, because after all Dean had been through, he needed to know his worth.

 

* * *

 

It took several weeks to find Castiel. At least it felt like weeks. The constant rising and setting of the obscured sun helped Dean with telling day from night, but he’d lost count long ago.  They must have crossed the entire length of Purgatory by now, with the lack of stopping aside from quick cat naps for Dean and the occasional fuck every once in a while.

The angel was sat back on his heels, washing away the dirt from his unshaven face using the water from the stream he’d found. His clothes were muddy and streaks of monster blood had dried on the once-beige trench coat. Cas didn’t seem to care about his wild appearance, focused too much on the figure trying to approach carefully.

“Cas! Oh man, it’s so good to see you.” Dean exclaimed when the angel stood up. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ shoulders, grinning and laughing with joy at finally finding his best friend.  
Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, unbothered by the scent of sweat and blood because he was so close to him after so long, that it almost made him forget why he’d kept away. When Dean pulled away, Cas wanted to reach out so badly and keep him there, but he needed to leave before the Leviathans found them.

“This is Benny. He’s a friend.” Dean gestured to the oddly dressed man standing there with his arms by his side, weapon in one hand and watching the scene unfold.

“Howdy.” Benny saluted Cas mockingly.

“We’ve got a way out, Cas! Me and Benny are gonna find the tear and we’re leaving. Come on, let’s go!” Dean was smiling so brightly, all tension and focused hatred on the monsters had vanished completely from his candy green eyes, leaving the hunter’s handsome, youthful face a welcoming sight to Cas.

“I can’t, Dean. I’m so sorry. You have to go on your own.” Cas’ voice faltered, breaking as he spoke because he’d just got to see Dean and now he had to go. He really needed to leave before they found him, and consequently Dean and his new friend. The angel could sense the man was a vampire, but he said nothing, not wanting to remind Dean that that thing could kill him at any given moment. Because Dean had chosen to trust Benny and he had no place to question that judgement.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The Leviathans have been hunting me down since we got here. I’ve been keeping them off your trail because they’re too focused on getting me. But with you here, no, they’ll find us and they will kill us. You go. I’ll be fine.” Cas insisted, trying to convince Dean to just leave before it was too late.

“Like hell am I leaving you behind. I’ve been looking for you for ages, we’re getting out with you and that’s final! Now come on. We haven’t got all day.”

“Kid, the guy said he doesn’t want to go.” Benny spoke up, clearly as eager to get going too.

“Shut up! We’re not leaving without Cas!” Dean yelled, whirling round to glare menacingly at Benny as if to say, ‘ _you’re only getting out because I’m allowing you_ ’.  
The vamp straightened up, visibly tensing as though preparing for a fight, but Dean had already turned back to Cas, pleading him to come.

Cas had never been able to say no to Dean, even if it went against every fibre in his being but the hunter was looking at him with such wide, sorrowful eyes. He knew Dean had felt abandoned when he’s disappeared the second they arrived in Purgatory, and Cas’ had had no time to explain why he left. It brought him to peace to realise Dean had been searching for him the entire time, and how could he possibly walk away again?

“Alright. I’ll come with you. But we need to hurry.”

 

* * *

 

It was late at night when Cas heard the noises. His first thought was that Dean was hurt, making those whines and trying rather feebly to muffle the sounds coming out but as Cas listened more intently, he realised that Dean was actually moaning in pleasure.

The fire had died down to glowing red embers and the forest around them was very dark, long shadows across the leafy ground, making it difficult to see what was happening across from him. But he could see the shape of Benny lying on top of Dean, rolling his hips and making Dean cry out.

Rage and jealousy seemed to jumble into one and Cas glowered at the vampire, ready to rip the creature away from Dean. Killing was the only thing on his mind now, and Cas’ hands trembled with excitement at the urge to tear through the thing and be the one to make Dean moan like that.

He’d done it once. Had even shown his wings to the hunter and that was no light feat considering angels only ever did so with mates, and Dean had just been acting along with Gabriel’s tricks. Cas remembered what Dean had felt like, shaking and panting as he rode the angel’s cock like there was no tomorrow. That memory often kept the angel company when he was alone or felt like a failure, because during that moment, he’d managed to do something right; make Dean feel loved.

The noise stopped and Cas was willing to bet they’d finished. Benny leaned down to kiss Dean, and Cas felt sick seeing the hunter return the gesture passionately.   
The vampire whispered something in Dean’s ear, and the hunter glanced to his side, confirming that Cas had indeed watched them getting it on.

“He’s a lil’ perv, ain’t he?” Benny drawled, laughing silently as he laid down beside Dean and looked up at the cloudy sky.  
“Don’t call him that.”

“I keep forgettin’ he’s your little buddy. He fuck your pretty ass too?” Dean glared at him through the dark, not in the mood for Benny’s comments when all he wanted to do was hold Cas and tell him everything would be okay.

He knew how the angel felt about himself, how he thought he’d failed Dean and didn’t deserve to be called an angel or a protector of anything when he’d made so many mistakes. But Dean never thought of Cas that way.

Despite everything they’d been through, Cas had always been there by his side. He’d had Sam beside him for so long, and then some gorgeous angel with stunning blue eyes had come into his life, and Dean hadn’t known what to do.

His entire love life was a mess.

Dean was not only sleeping with his own brother, but the Devil himself and had lived years together happily despite all the crap that happened. He’d slept with so many angels, even ones that he’d only met briefly, like Balthazar, and now, he kept a vamp as his partner even though he would be getting out and living with Sam and Luc real soon.  
And now he was thinking of Cas.

Goddamn Dean’s life was fucked. Literally.

Dean fell asleep, facing the angel sitting on a log in front of the extinguished fire, with Benny embracing him from behind.

 

* * *

 

The next night, Cas stood watch again, letting Dean get some rest after walking for an entire day and encountering more than enough monsters than he’d ever seen gathered before. Only Dean wasn’t exactly using his break for resting.

The angel could hear and see Dean’s face twisted with pleasure, his brow furrowed and eyes closed as the vamp on top of him kept thrusting into the hunter. Dean let out a torturously carnal moan, and Cas blushed dark red when it reached his ears. He saw Dean’s back arch off the ground almost a split second later and then slump against the grass.

“Atta boy…” Benny spoke in a low tone, still moving erratically inside Dean’s relaxed body. He gently stroked the hunter’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss before he came with a muffled groan.  
Dean hummed with satisfaction and gave a dopey smile, too exhausted to even speak and he let himself be redressed by Benny. The vamp cuddled close afterwards, letting Dean leach off heat, even when the hunter was too busy staring at the flustered angel close by.

 

* * *

 

Cas was getting sick of the sex he was forced to listen to. He loved hearing Dean cry out and moan, but he wasn’t the one causing them, it was that vampire.   
His vessel’s body reacted to those sounds, making him involuntary hard but Cas refused to ease the pressure, letting his excitement die down over night, though with Dean’s blissful face turned towards him, it was easier said than done.

  
Roughly four days into their journey together towards the tear, Cas had to do something.Dean and Benny refused to be teleported closer, even with the time limit, and therefore they had to walk there, much to the angel’s chagrin.

 

It was on the fourth night that Cas snapped. Benny was away fetching firewood and left Dean alone with the angel. Dean was happy to sit and chat with Cas, laughing when the angel didn’t understand what he was talking about but Cas was too distracted by the way Dean’s eyes sparkled with glee as he recounted his prank war with Sam and how Lucifer had helped out with some of the trickier ones, like swapping all of Sam’s clothes with sexy lingerie.

Before Dean knew what was happening, the angel’s lips were on his, kissing him frantically as if Cas was afraid Dean would pull away. The hunter gasped but did the opposite of what Cas expected, instead he leaned in and ran his tongue across Cas’ bottom lip, sucking on it lightly until the angel let him in. Cas groaned at the feel of dean’s tongue clashing with his, and his hands reached up of their own accord to grip Dean’s hair tightly and pull him even closer.

As if some spark had been ignited in Dean and lit up the dark needs inside him that he was too afraid to touch, the hunter instinctly went straight for Cas’ belt. He deftly unclasped it, never breaking the kiss, and undid his own. Dean stood and went to a soft patch of grass, lying down on his chest, and pushing his jeans down to his knees.  
Cas couldn’t believe how eager Dean was but he wasn’t about to let the opportunity go. With renewed hope that Dean still wanted him like that, Cas kneeled down behind the hunter and extended a hand for him to slick up.

Dean’s tongue licked at his long fingers, sucking and hollowing his cheeks as though he could take all the time in the world. Cas leaned down and nipped at the shell of Dean’s ear, earning him a surprised yelp.  
He released the spit slicked digits and groaned when Cas pressed his middle and ring fingers in at once.

“Fuck! Cas!”

“Shhh… it’s okay, Dean. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Want you…now!”

“Little longer.” Cas smiled to himself at Dean’s incessant pleading and finally deemed the hunter ready.

He took out his aching cock and gave himself a few strokes, brushing the tips of his fingers across the precum soaked slit, like he’d seen other men do in pornos. Cas had watched quite a lot, finding more and more interesting ones as he kept ’searching’.

“Cas!”

“I know, Dean. It’s alright.” Cas silenced him with a sloppy kiss, pushing in past the tight ring of muscle and finally fucking Dean after years of yearning.

The hunter cried out, biting into his tightly closed fist as Cas bottomed out. The angel could feel the vampire’s release still inside Dean and surprisingly, it didn’t gross him out.  
Instead it made everything so much wetter and smoother, and like this Dean was gonna be dripping with cum. The thought went straight to Cas’ cock, so he started rolling his hips down into the hunter, pressing straight against his prostate and making Dean whimper and try to push back on him.  
If Cas could’ve spared the time, he would have relaxed and let Dean continuously impale himself on Cas’ cock, but as it was, the angel had to hurry things up.

Dean was already very close, hand wrapped around his cock and jerking himself off frantically as Cas pounded into him. He came hard, spilling over his hand and onto the ground below.  
Cas moaned at the sight and pulled at Dean’s hips, tugging him backwards until Dean was sitting in his lap. The angel’s hands steadied on his hip and shoulder until he too climaxed, fucking his cum deep into the hunter with a satisfied growl.

Too exhausted to keep awake, Dean fell asleep so Cas kindly cleaned him up with a snap of his fingers, making sure to leave his cum inside the hunter so the vampire would know.   
Cas looked around after zipping himself up and noticed the vampire watching him from afar, casually leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Cas smirked and wrapped his arms protectively around Dean. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Ever since Cas had marked Dean as his, Benny doubled his efforts to be closer to the hunter during the day. He stood almost shoulder to shoulder with him, forcing the angel to walk behind them and keep a look out as the vamp led them to their escape.

In retaliation, Cas made sure to keep Dean occupied during night, wrapping his arms protectively around the hunter and warming him up when the wind blew cold, which was every night. They barely touched each other aside from that, though it wasn’t because Dean was too shy. No, he was exhausted from all the walking and fighting in the daylight to have much energy for sex.  
When Benny had fucked him, the vamp usually took control, stripping Dean and prepping him whilst the hunter laid back and enjoyed the pleasure. Cas seemed to want Dean at his best shape, so he stayed by his side, spooning him from behind and letting the hunter rest while he could.

As much as Dean enjoyed the competition over him, he didn’t want his only two friends in Purgatory ripping and clawing at each other over his ass. Which, judging from the mutual glaring Cas and Benny were exchanging, was bound to happen unless he did something.  
It would only take two more days to reach the tear, and the trio were spending every waking moment trekking towards their goal. So Dean made a plan.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Cas.” The hunter greeted, dropping thin sticks on the ground before arranging them with some dry leaves to start a fire.

“Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?” The angel was sat nearby, cross-legged with a contemplative look on his ragged face as he watched Dean use some rocks to create sparks. Once the leaves had caught ablaze, the twigs followed, creating a small but warm fire for them to hold their hands over in the freezing night. It also provided dim light, almost a beacon for monsters but the trio could sort through them quickly so Dean wasn‘t too worried.

“Better. That wolf barely grazed me.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re safe.” Cas admitted with a small smile.

“Never really safe here, that’s why we gotta go and get home soon.”

“You miss them, don’t you? Sam and Lucifer?” Cas spoke in a sad tone, voice dropping to a soft whisper as he said their names. He cared for Sam but Lucifer was an entirely different case. Whilst the fallen angel had proved to be of great help and a fantastic lover according to Dean, Cas couldn’t see Lucifer like that. All he saw was competition for Dean’s heart.  
And with the way Dean’s candy green eyes always lingered on his ocean blue ones, Cas knew the hunter wanted him in some way, though maybe not in the way Cas truly wanted himself.  
For years he longed after Dean, finally getting him during Gabriel’s lesson and how could he possibly have turned down such a chance? He’d felt the other angels’ presence and Cas knew he wasn’t the only one joining in to fucking Dean Winchester.  
Balthazar had told him all about it later on, and it broke Cas’ heart to remember what he’d done to his once-best friend. There was no re-do though, and Bal was just another casualty to add to Cas’ seemingly never ending list.

“’Course I miss ’em. It’s been so long…”

“You will see them again, Dean.” Cas added with sincerity because he would get Dean to safety even if it was the last thing he did.

The hunter smiled and squatted down in front of Cas, startling the angel briefly. But before he could say anything, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’, enjoying the surprised gasp and the feel of his soft inhale of air.  
The angel always tasted so good, but Dean could never quite place the unique flavours, as though Cas just couldn’t simply be labelled by human words, and really, he couldn’t. But it felt almost like spring and warmth.   
Whilst Lucifer tasted more like raw power, as if lighting storms had a taste, and Gabriel had always been sweet, like some rare expensive chocolate that Dean could never afford.

“What happened to letting the boy sleep, Cassie?” Benny mocked as he returned from the depths of the forest, grinning despite the blood on his hand and black blade. He’d come across some curious vamps and had some fun watching heads roll.

Cas frowned at the unwanted nickname, only ever allowing the Winchester boys to call him ‘Cas’ and sometimes his full name, but never ‘Cassie’. The irritation must’ve been clear on his face as Dean turned his attention back to the angel and dragged him into a long, ferocious kiss that was all teeth and biting.

Benny snorted but said nothing, sitting down opposite them close to the fire. When Dean was finished with Cas, pulling away even as he sucked on the angel’s bottom lip, he stood and went over to Benny, much to the two’s confusion. Dean only ever went after one of them at a time, but Cas watched with interest as Dean sat in Benny’s lap, legs straddling the vamp’s. Benny’s hands came up to stroke the hunter’s sides, trailing upwards until he cupped Dean’s stubbled face and brought him into a tender kiss, completely different to Cas’.  
The angel would have groaned at the daring nature of Benny’s actions had he not been fixated on the way Dean’s hips rolled forward and how his ass just looked divine in those tight jeans.

“Whatchu’ thinking, sweetheart?” Benny asked once he managed to pry Dean’s eager lips away from his. Dean didn’t respond, instead he kissed his way down the vamp neck, licking and sucking lightly as to not leave marks just yet.  
Benny chuckled at his eagerness, the deep sound vibrating through their bodies. After a few minutes, Dean pulled away and glanced over his shoulder, eyes meeting Cas’. He beckoned for the angel to join them and Cas only hesitated briefly before he stood, walked beside the fire and crouched down next to Benny and Dean.

The hunter’s hand reached out to pull Cas into another kiss, before he swapped back to Benny. The two supernatural beings were confused but latched onto the attention Dean lavished on them.  
When the hunter moved one hand to trail down Benny’s chest, the vamp grabbed at his deft fingers and made him look up.

“Now, now, Chief, just what are you planning?”

“’M sick of you two fighting over me. Just take me both,” said Dean before he turned back to Cas and gently splay his fingers over the angel’s chest over his heart.

Cas watched him with a confused tilt of his head, like a puppy, and thought over Dean’s proposition. Whilst he despised the vampire, and didn’t trust him one bit, it was obvious that he cared for Dean in some way though Cas wasn’t sure if it was simply because Dean was his way out of Purgatory.   
The bitter jealously Cas harboured was obvious and he made no move to hide how he felt, but if Dean did not want fighting between them, Cas would do as he asked. But sharing him with the vampire wasn’t something he’d ever imagined. Cas was not attracted to anyone but Dean, so asking him to make love to a vampire was not on his list.

Establishing some sort of mental bond between the angel and Dean would have made things easier, but Cas knew it wasn’t something he could simply bring up. Whilst Dean had had a link to Lucifer, and consequently Sam, adding another being would be too much, and many of his thoughts should never be shown to Dean.  
So Cas kept his mind and thoughts to himself, hoping he could convey his words properly.

“Look, Chief, no offence to Cassie, but there’s no way in Hell I’m fucking an angel.” Benny said, not exactly turning down the idea of sharing as long as he didn’t have to touch Cas.  
The angel glared at him for his crude words but nodded his agreement, similarly not wanting to touch Benny either.

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to. Just wanna mix things up ’cause otherwise you’re gonna rip each other apart. Yes, you are.” Dean added when Benny scoffed.

“Fine. Whatever my saviour wants.”

“Cas?”

“If it will please you, I will join in.”

“Good. Maybe you two can stop glaring for a moment, ’cause we haven’t got much time and I’m fucking ready for this.”

As emphasis, Dean grounded his hips down into Benny’s, grinding his hard cock against the vamp’s and groaning deeply at the friction. The vamp gripped him tighter, holding the hunter back so that Dean didn’t get too carried away.  
Cas moved behind Dean, hands hovering uncertainly over Dean’s sides before he steeled his nerves and held the hunter properly, leaning forward to press kisses along Dean’s neck. The hunter tipped his head back, letting the angel’s soft mouth leave stinging bites on his tanned skin.

  
There wasn’t enough time to properly strip down and enjoy the hunter’s pliant body, so Benny managed after wrestling with Dean to get him out of his jeans and lie back on the haphazardly placed trench coat and two other jackets.   
Almost every night Dean was getting fucked so his hole was already stretched enough that he didn’t need much prep, letting Cas briefly finger him to avoid any pain. Though Dean knew the angel mostly just wanted to stroke at his inner walls and feel him clench around his long fingers.

If Cas had had his way, he would take hours exploring every inch of Dean’s body and memorising every single reaction until he knew exactly where to touch dean for the best responses. However, being in a deadly forest surrounded by thousands of monster, Cas didn’t have the time and had to messily prep Dean.  
He wasn’t paying attention to Benny, focusing only on Dean’s pleasure by kissing and licking at all the exposed flesh he could touch. He glanced down and saw the vamp sucking Dean off lightly.

Benny’s tongue circled over the hunter’s slit, licking up the sweet precum and causing the gorgeous man beneath him to writher and buck up into his warm mouth. He let the hunter do as he pleased, not wanting to draw things out too much but he still wanted Dean to have a good time. His own cock ached in his trousers and Benny’s hand trailed down his body to ease the building pressure.   
The cock in his mouth twitched against his tongue and Benny dragged his attention back to Dean, lavishing the throbbing length with long licks and sucked hard, earning himself deep, lustful groans.  
It was getting too much for Dean, so with a trembling hand, he pushed at the vamp’s shoulder, hoping he moved off before he came. Benny thankfully did, but not without one last kiss to the head of his cock.

Dean whined in protest, already too close to the edge and needing to calm down and ease the pressure before he climaxed too early. Cas was still fingering him, curling his digits around to search for his prostate and Dean let out a loud moan that Benny managed to muffle with his hand. It wouldn’t do them any good to be tracked down and found like this.

“Need one of you… please…” Dean begged, arching upwards. Cas was sat between his parted legs, smirking to himself as he caused most of Dean’s moans, whilst Benny was on his knees, by Dean’s head so he had had to lean down to lick at his length.

Cas and Benny exchanged looks, both wanting to be inside the hunter but not together as that would mean unwanted touching. Benny, being a good-natured person and not wanting to end up dead again the second he was topside, he nodded at Cas and let the angel take Dean first.  
Cas sat there uncertainly for a second, unsure as to why Benny was suddenly showing signs of kindness but he wasn’t one to question the vamp’s actions. Not when Dean was splayed out beautiful beneath him.

He glanced at the hunter, observing how his chest heaved with each pant and how his legs trembled against the cold air. Dean’s eyes were blown wide, watching him with just as much scrutiny as Cas.  
Without further hesitation, Cas carefully positioned Dean’s legs, lifting them to bend against his chest so his ass was on full show. The angel gave himself a few languid strokes and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s gaping hole. In one swift thrust, Cas breached him and bottomed out, length entirely sheathed inside Dean’s unbelievably tight heat. It was like a vice around him and Cas took a moment to calm his erratic heart.

Dean groaned and clenched down around him, aching for more. His own flushed cock lay heavily on his clothed chest, precum soaking the dark fabric but Dean didn’t notice.   
He only cared about the fullness inside him and Cas’ hot breath on his neck as he leaned forward to kiss the hunter, rolling his hips gently. Cas was already close to the edge, and since Benny was still waiting for his turn, the angel hurried.  
His thrusts sped up and became more forceful, until Dean was crying out in pleasure and repeating Cas’ name like a mantra.  
Dean opened his eyes when the angel brushed against his prostate and he managed to catch Cas’ eye. The filthy look the hunter threw him was enough to send Cas crashing over the edge, spilling his release deep inside Dean with a muffled shout as he buried his face in the crook of the hunter’s neck.

With slow movements, Cas pulled out with a hiss, the warm heat too much on his sensitive cock, and moved to the side, swapping places with Benny and tucking himself away.

Dean seemed completely lost in the sensations, and when Benny thrust inside him without mercy, immediately setting a fast and hard pace, Dean just laid back and enjoyed the onslaught of carnality. He wrapped a shaking hand around his length, and gave himself a few tugs before coming all over his hand and chest, coating the fabric in thick ropes of sticky white cum.  
His hole tightened impossibly around Benny, causing the vamp to stutter in his movements and climax unexpectedly. The heat around his length was too much all at once and he barely got to enjoy the slick walls of Dean’s body before it was all over.  
He gave some weak thrusts afterwards, just to enjoy to wetness and how his and the angel’s cum dripped out of Dean. Benny smirked and pulled out, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips and tucking himself away before resuming his usual guarding of their small camp for the night.  
Cas laid down beside Dean, wrapping a heavy arm around him to shelter the hunter from the cold. With a single thought, Dean was completely clean and dressed again though he’d already passed out like usual, and therefore could not enjoy the fresh feeling.

They slept until the dawn rose over the treetops and then they were on their way again, to reach the tear and get back to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short finale! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it and want more!
> 
> This was written for Erin, so I hope you enjoyed this!

They made it. All of them.

Dean had doubted they would escape unscathed, especially once the Leviathans arrived and tried to stop them. Cas managed to hold them off long enough, since Benny’s soul was inside the hunter’s body so he could make it out too. Everything was a whirlwind of chaos and fear as Dean climbed the last few rocks and reached the tear, only just managing to grab Cas’ extended hand and pull him through.

 

It took several hours to reach some sort of civilisation, hot-wire a car, reach Benny’s grave and resurrect him _and_ find a decent enough motel to crash in. Dean collapsed on the bed, exhausted from _everything_ , and let Cas and Benny clean up one after the other in the small water-stained bathroom. He was barely awake enough to see Cas come out completely clean, shaved and decently dressed in fresh clothes that he was sure the angel had merely used his powers to tidy up. His warm blue eyes met Dean’s for a moment, before he left to find food for the hunter.  
Benny took the second queen-sized bed, and watched over as Dean caught a quick nap. He vowed never to kill anyone for blood when he’d been alive and now was no different. Benny would find some animals nearby or maybe get lucky and find a medical truck carrying blood donations though he doubted he’d get that lucky.

Cas came back with enough food for all of them, which Dean happily devoured, knowing the other two didn’t need sustenance. The meal was still burning hot, from the shabby restaurant down the street, but Dean didn’t complain. Instead he contemplated how he could find Sam and Lucifer and hopefully manage to keep his relationship with Cas at a sexual level with the permission of his two partners.  
And then there was Benny. He knew Sam would hate the fact he was teaming up with a vamp but his little brother would just have to live with it.

“Any idea where to go from here?” Dean asked, hoping his companions had some clue as to what to do. Adjusting Benny to modern life wouldn’t be easy, even if he hadn’t been dead for very long.

“I got a debt to settle, Chief. Don’t worry about it.” He added when Dean glanced at him curiously. Benny didn’t need to explain his backstory to a hunter, even if said hunter was his friend.  
Dean nodded slowly, and turned to Cas.

“We need to find Sam. To make sure he is alright and then Heaven needs fixing. I…made many mistakes, and need to make amends. I merely wish that they will forgive me, though I doubt that likely after everything.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. Everything will be alright.”

“I hope so. I wished I shared your hope.” Cas admitted sadly, taking a seat beside Dean on the thin mattress that cost them more than it was worth. Dean leaned against his shoulder, having finished his food and pushed aside the plastic containers. It was too much effort to get up and throw them in the trash.

Cas hummed, happy whenever Dean was close to him. He could feel the hunter’s soul shinning bright, especially now that they were back on Earth and far, far away from Purgatory. Dean closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep, having learnt a long time ago to take naps wherever he could.

 

* * *

 

Benny left the next day, embracing Dean in a warm hug and thanking him for everything. He clearly did not want to make things emotional, so Dean quickly gave him his phone number and asking him to call should he need anything at all. Benny nodded, smiled and walked away, preferring to walk through town to get his bearings rather than attempt to drive after so long.

Dean was clearly missing him, despite Cas’ constant presence. Benny had protected him for ages and it felt strange not to have him there all the time, but Dean shrugged it off, put on an easy, rehearsed smile and left the motel to hopefully find Sam within a few days.

It took over a week to locate his brother. He and Cas went through the usual safe houses, tried all of Sam’s phones and got nothing. The only reason he actually found his brother was that he prayed to Lucifer, hoping the archangel was still alive and with Sam.  
Much to his relief, Lucifer answered, swooping down a mere two seconds after dean had called to him.

“Dean!” Lucifer pulled him into a long hug, checking over the hunter’s body until he was certain that Dean was fine. His eyes were glassy and his voice broke slightly as he spoke.  
“I missed you so much. I tried so hard to find you but there was no way to enter Purgatory, not even for me. I - Fuck it.”  
Lucifer suddenly leaned forward and kissed Dean deeply, finally holding his lover after a year of constant fear and worry that the hunter would die and he could do nothing to save him. But Dean was here. He was safe. And Lucifer was never letting him out of his sight again.

“I missed you too, Luc. Where’s Sam?”

“At home. Whilst I was searching for a way to get you out… Look, there’s no easy to tell you but Sam - he didn’t look for you. He figured that that was it and he found a place, got a job, the whole picket fence life. I’m sorry, Dean.”

The hunter stood stock-still in Lucifer’s arms, refusing to believe what he was hearing. Yeah, he’d told Sam not to come looking but they never did that. They always did everything to help the other, but Sam just… No.  
Dean wasn’t having this.

“Take me to him.”

“I-”

“Lucifer. Please.”

“And Castiel?” They both turned to the ignored angel standing nearby, not wanting to disrupt the reunion. At the mention of his name, Cas looked up and shook his head.

“I will catch up. You go, Dean.”

The hunter turned back to Lucifer and everything rushed around him for a split second, wind surging up until the world went still and quiet and Dean was standing in a lush entryway of some suburban house.  
The décor was basic and he could hear some shitty pop music playing from somewhere in the house, downstairs. Dean followed the noise, leading him into a decently sized kitchen where Sam was just taking out a beer from the quiet fridge.

“Sammy?”

Sam spun around, almost dropping his bottle before he managed to clumsily put it down on the counter. He saw Lucifer beside his brother, and stumbled forward, too shocked to say anything.  
His hand reached out to touch Dean’s shoulder tentatively before he grabbed at the fabric and let himself slowly realise that his brother was actually here. It was a way of grounding, touching and making sure the other was real because; how could that warmth and steady pulse and scent of cheap soap and leather be fake?

Sam pulled Dean into a hug, wrapping his long arms around his brother and just holding him there until he was sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“How… How did you…?”

“Long story. I’m out now, and so is Cas.” Dean heard a breath of relief from his brother and smiled tightly. “Sam. Luc says you didn’t search for me. Why?”

Sam managed to look sheepish and ducked his head, before looking up at their archangel for help. Lucifer sighed loudly but waved his hand, establishing a mental bind between them since he had to be a part of it to work. He couldn’t just simply connect the two brothers.  
A flood of initial guilt and relief washed over Dean, but he managed to look past that to find what he was looking for. A reason. A reason for Sam to abandon his own brother, and it seemed that that reason was simple.

Sam didn’t want his brother back. In the sense that he didn't want to carry on hunting, but that he wanted to live a normal life and couldn’t do that with Dean around.

There was so much guilt and anguish but Dean pushed it aside, seeing his brother’s memories on display for him. He saw that Sam had practically abandoned Lucifer to find want he called a normal life and had temporarily had a girlfriend who eventually left him.

 **How could you?** Dean asked, not bothering to hide all the anger rising in him, especially at the thought of leaving Lucifer for some random slut.  
Sam gritted his teeth at that but held back his own spiteful words. He had loved Amelia and whilst Lucifer had stuck around after Dean had died, he wasn’t interested in keeping touch with something from his past.  
He’d let go of that, including his responsibilities to Kevin. Dean didn’t want to think about the poor kid right now though.

**I wanted out.**

**Not like this, Sam! You didn’t even look for me! I’m your brother!**

**I** \- Sam didn’t bother finishing. Dean could read his thoughts loud and clear and he knew how Sam felt. If he’d known that Dean would have somehow come back, he might’ve tried harder to stay with Lucifer and keep people safe. But he hadn’t known and now he had to face his mistakes.  
Amelia had been amazing and refreshing but deep down, Sam needed his brother and Dean needed him. He wasn’t sure how long it would take before things would be alright between them.

 

* * *

  
Weeks passed in almost complete silence.

Dean spent his time divided between hunting and spending time with Lucifer, either merely just hanging out or having sex. But either way, Sam was not so involved. Dean wanted him in his bed too, to share his angel with his brother but he couldn’t forgive Sam, not just yet.

They got to Kevin and made sure he was alright, spent time with Charlie and that had been more than interesting, and through out all that, Sam tried his best to make amends. He made sure to keep arguments to a bare minimum and always had his brother’s back despite Lucifer’s presence when they hunted. The angel could hide himself from prying eyes without effort and his powers made hunting a lot easier.

About three months after Dean had come back from Purgatory, things were starting to look up. Dean realised that he couldn’t keep Sam so tense and worried and guilty so he not-so-formally forgave in; as in, a cold beer and taking him out to go see a rock concert together.

Lucifer had understood Sam’s reasons better than Dean had, and had completely forgiven Sam’s need to live a normal life, even if that plan didn’t include the archangel. So things were good between them.

The only problem was Dean’s relationship with Cas.

  
The seraph wasn’t only staying as far away from Dean as possible, but also seemed apprehensive around Sam and Lucifer, as though they knew what he’d done and also hated him for creating all the chaos with the Leviathans. Yet that couldn’t be further from the truth.

It took Dean a lot of drinking to admit he’d slept with Cas on several occasions in Purgatory. He’d expected backlash, but instead Sam, who he’d been drinking with in the first place just smiled and waved him off.

“It’s fine, Dean. ‘Think I don’t notice all those looks you share. I’ve known about your ‘profound bond’ for years, so I really don’t give a damn.”

“You do? Wait… Does Luc know?”

“’Course he knows, he’s a fucking archangel…” Sam scoffed, tipping the bottle back and sadly finding it empty.

“So you don’t mind?”

“Nah. Told you. Don’t care who you sleep with. Plus it’s Cas, man. It’s cool with me.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean grinned, knocking his bottle against Sam’s new one and leaning back against the windshield of the Impala. They’d parked her in a field once night had fallen and all the stars were out.  
Dean sighed happily, drunk mind buzzing with content as he caught up slowly with the idea that Cas could be his and he wouldn’t lose anybody over it. He tossed his beer back and wrapped an arm around Sam’s shoulders, bringing him closer so they could keep warm.

 


End file.
